


Fencing

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, Fencing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Stringer and a sword fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fencing

**Author's Note:**

> Joel Stringer borrowed from his creator with permission.

As Ryan flourished his sword, someone made a whooshing sound from the sidelines, as if he'd just ignited a lightsaber. He rolled his eyes but kept his attention on his opponent.

Stringer chuckled. "Is this where I say 'Luke. I am your father?'"

Ryan laughed and Stringer took advantage of it to lunge. Just because he was laughing, didn't mean he wasn't paying attention though and Ryan blocked him easily, brushing his sword aside and nearly getting a hit of his own.

"I'd rather be Obi-Wan, thank you," Ryan told him. He lunged again. "Watch and learn, young padawan."


End file.
